gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Loser Like Me (Staffel Fünf)
Für die Version der New Directions aus der Episode Unsere eigenen Songs siehe Loser Like Me Loser Like Me ist ein Song aus der dreizehnten Episode der fünften Staffel, New Directions, und wird von Artie, Blaine, Sam und Tina gesungen. Nachdem Tina erzählt hat, dass sie an ihrer Alternativ-Universität nicht angenommen wurde, stimmen Sam, Artie und Blaine den Song an, um sie aufzumuntern und davon zu überzeugen, trotzdem mit ihnen nach New York zu gehen. Tina steigt mit ein und stimmt hinterher zu, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Das Original stammt aus der zweiten Staffel von Glee aus dem Jahr 2011. Lyrics Blaine: You may think that I'm a zero And everyone you wanna be Probably started off like me You may say that I'm a freak show But give it just a little time I bet you're gonna change your mind Sam (und Blaine und Tina): All of the dirt you've been throwing my way (It ain't so hard to take) 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name (And I'll just look away) Yeah I'll just look away Artie und Tina (Tina): Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got, knock me down Baby, I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me (Mmh) Artie: A loser like me Sam: Push me up against the locker, oh Artie und Tina: All I do is shake it off I'll get you back when I'm your boss Sam: I'm not thinking 'bout you haters, no Artie und Tina: And I could be a superstar I'll see you when you wash my car Blaine und Tina (Blaine): (And) all of the dirt you've been throwing my way (It ain't so hard to take on, and) I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away Artie und Sam (und Tina): Just go ahead and hate on me (and run your mouth) Artie und Tina (und Sam): So everyone can hear (Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down) (Blaine: Yeah) Baby, I don't care (Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out) You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me (Blaine: Ooh) (Tina: Yeah, yeah) A loser like me Sam: Oh-woah-oh Oh-woah-oh Sam und Tina (und Blaine): Oh-woah-oh (Ooh) Oh-woah-oh (Blaine: Oh-woah) Oo-woah-oh (Blaine: Oh-woah) Blaine, Sam und Tina (Artie): Oh-woah-oh (Just go ahead) Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth (Run your mouth) So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you've got and knock me down (Knock me down) (und Artie: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out Sam und Tina: You wanna be (Blaine: You wanna be, yeah) You wanna be Blaine, Sam und Tina: A loser like me (Artie: You) Artie: A loser like me Blaine, Sam und Tina (und Artie): A loser (like me) Trivia *Da diese Version eine Ballade ist, wurde die Bridge vom Original weggelassen. *Diese Version des Songs ist als Hintergrundmusik in Verlierer wie Ich zu hören. *Das ist der zweite eigene Song, der zweimal performt wurde. Der erste war My Cup in Vom Finden der Liebe. **Jedoch ist es der erste, der auch veröffentlicht wurde. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans